


Just the two of us

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, rest of the burns family is there ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: Kade dares Heatwave to ask someone out for Valentine's day and the lucky bot ends up being Chase. Heatwave realizes he might like Chase more than just as a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Chase/Heatwave content and I'm here to deliver it! I know valentine's day isn't near at all but I couldn't help it

Heatwave and Kade were getting back from another successful mission and heading back to the firehouse.  
  
"You been going on about this valentine's day date thing with Hayley for a week now, what's so special about it anyway?" Heatwave couldn't wrap his processor around why would you A, have a deadline for a date and B, plan so carefully when and what you would be doing. Why not just choose one activity and then go from there.  
  
"Um, hello? tomorrow is like, the most important day of the year if you want to impress a girl" Kade said as if his partner would know anything about valentine's day to begin with. "It's our job, as a male, to take girls out on a valentine's day and impress them, the better you do, the better are the changes she's gonna go on a date with you on a regular day after that".  
  
Heatwave snorted lightly "ooh, now I get it, you need a special day to ask Hayley out because you're too afraid to ask her out on any other day". He knew that wasn't the reason but if there was a chance to tease Kade, no way Heatwave was going to miss the opportunity.  
  
"I'm not afraid of asking girls out! that's Graham's specialty, which may I say, will leave him single forever if he doesn't follow my guidance".  
  
As the two got to the firehouse, the arguing over the subject was still continuing. "You can't just admit that i'm a natural when it comes to charming girls" Kade said as he exited the firetruck and took his hard hat off and his yellow jacket. "I am the charmer of this family, you know" he said as a matter of fact as Heatwave changed to his robot mode.  
  
"I think you're mistaking your huge ego and self love for a charm there _'prince charming'_ " Heatwave snorted. "Besides who the frag uses a week to plan a date anyway, just choose one thing and go from that geez".  
  
Kade turned to look at Heatwave and then smirked and turned away to walk over to the elevator, he needed some food after their mission. "That's the thing Heatwave, you probably never have taken anyone out so you wouldn't know the delicate progress that goes into one".   
  
"Hah! sorry Kade but you and the word delicate don't really match, besides if I wanted to ask someone out I would, it's not science like you make it look like" Heatwave rolled his optics and placed one of his servos to rest on his hip plate.   
  
"oh yeah? then prove it big guy, can't take your word for it without a proof" Kade turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, before Heatwave could say anything back Kade added "or are you a chicken?"  
  
Chase and Charlie happened to come back from their patrol at that time. Just as the chief stepped out of the police car, Heatwave turned to look at his blue friend "Hey, Chase!" Transforming back to his robot mode Chase turned to look at the squad leader "yes Heatwave?"  
  
"Want to go out with me tomorrow? preferably in the evening when we get our work done" Heatwave asked. Honestly he wouldn't put it past Chase to turn down the offer over some work he didn't need to even do. It didn't surprise Heatwave that Chase didn't answer immediately, he had that look on him that he was thinking if he should or not, probably debating if he had more important things to do. Charlie however broke his partner out of his thoughts by patting his leg lightly "you could use it as a break Chase, besides it is Valentine's day tomorrow you bots should get to celebrate it if you wish like us humans do" he smiled up at Chase.  
  
Chase thought for a moment and then nodded "you do have a point chief, I will gladly accompany you tomorrow Heatwave" the blue bot looked at his friend before back at his partner "though I do not know what does this Valentine's day entail you're talking about". Charlie chuckled lightly "how about I explain it to you tomorrow on our patrol partner?"  
  
Meanwhile Kade walked over to heatwave "um excuse me?? that was not what I meant when I asked proof?" The firetruck looked down at his human partner and snorted "if you expected me to ask a human you're out of your mind Kade and I don't see any girl bots around if that's the problem here, just accept the fact you're jealous and I was right" Heatwave couldn't help the smile when he saw the face Kade made. The man's words were lost and with a frustrated noise Kade excited the garage.   
  
"heh, thought so"

* * *

  
  
As the night came instead of heading to recharge at the same time as Boulder and Chase, Heatwave decided to practice his close combat skills a little while longer and also keep an eye on Blades while he was on it. There was no way he was letting him watch another movie after he finishes the one he was currently watching.  
  
While practicing, Heatwave let his mind wander over the situation he put himself in today. He was suppose to go out with Chase tomorrow and there was no way he could or would bail out of it since the mockery he would hear from Kade if he did and second, he knows Chase would be upset if he did so or at least that's what Heatwave wanted to believe. Punching his training statue a bit harder, Heatwave let out a sigh. That thought brought him to his next subject, Chase himself. Heatwave hadn't just randomly chosen Chase since he happened to conveniently get there, it had just been a good timing. Heatwave knew that if it had been Blades or Boulder instead he wouldn't have asked.  
  
Now that he thought about Chase, it had been a while since the last time the two had hanged out together, just the two of them. So heatwave was kind of looking forward to tomorrow except for the aspect that they were going out which in human terms meant a date which again meant two people hanging out in a romantic way and they were gonna do it on a valentine's day which was a romantic holiday or something like that. Quoting on what Kade had said to him earlier that week _"it's like you take one romantic thing and other romantic thing and smash them together and BOOM you have super romantic date" _made the whole situation worse.  
  
Chase was a good friend of his, he knew he could count on him and he was the most reasonable bot from his squad. Chase was easy to hang out with and Heatwave had grown to enjoy his dry sense of humor as well. From all the bots from his squad the police bot was the best racing partner as well as combat partner too.  
  
Going out with him felt... Heatwave wasn't sure how he felt. He couldn't just call it under two friends hanging out under the situation they were gonna be in tomorrow even if he wanted to and knowing Chase he would be studying the subject matter as well. Heatwave punched his training statue harder again couple times before sighing. Chase did have a nice build and his plating was always in the top condition which Heatwave could admire. Chase also had the most beautiful smile out of his squad and if Heatwave was allowed to stare he knew he would get lost in those optics. Speaking of his smile, Heatwave had always wondered how it would feel like to hold the other bot close to him and kiss him. Would he lean against him and kiss back? How would he taste? what kind of noises could he drawn out of him? Would he-  
  
Heatwave stopped on his tracks. Had he just...?  
  
Suddenly there was a scream and Heatwave jumped lightly. It was Blades.  
  
Heatwave turned to look over where the orange helicopter was and saw this looking frightened, while hugging a pillow. Heatwave pinched his nose bridge, what had he said to Blades about horror movies after the sun got down. Walking over where Blades was, Heatwave took the tv remote and turned off the television. "hey! it was in an interesting spot!" Blades whined.  
  
"Don't care, what did we talk about horror movies alone after everyone was sleeping?" Heatwave said and crossed his arms.  
  
"But I wasn't alone when I started and besides you've been here so technically-"

"You know what I mean Blades, you can finish the movie tomorrow with some company, now go to recharge as I'm heading there as well" the red bot sighed and placed the tv remote back near the television as he started to head for his recharge chamber. Blades whined as a protest but did follow Heatwave to recharge like ordered to. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write but funny enough I got it done nicely for Valentine's day or close to it at least haha, enjoy!

It was Valentine's day, the sun was shining and the weather was beautiful. Couples were out enjoying the day together and the down town flower shop had more customers than usually. It was peaceful.

Chase and Charlie where out on their usual patrol, making sure everything was in order and being ready if anything happened.

Some of the shops were decorated with pink and red hearts for today's occasion and this had caught Chase's optics. "Chief may I ask, why has the humans decorated the buildings with symbols of their organ?"

Charlie couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him "you mean the hearts Chase? It's because of the Valentine's day, people like to decorate their homes and shops on occasions. It's a nice way to refresh the look for a day or two" he explained to his partner.

"I see, though I do not get why you would use your organ as a decoration" Chase wondered as Charlie chuckled. "It's more about the symbolism Chase, the heart shape is a symbol of love and Valentine's day is about romance and love. It's a perfect day to confess your love to someone or go on a date and spend time with your significant other. Though if you ask me I see Valentine's day only as an extra marketing holiday for big companies."

Chase thought for a moment before speaking up again "but how can one go into a day and spend time there? I though that was not possible."

Charlie chuckled "you don't literally go to a date, it's a term used when two people go out together in a romantic sense, It's called a date. Which reminds me, Heatwave asked you out with him today, think it's a date?" It perhaps wasn't his place to ask but he wouldn't lie, he was a tab bit curious.

"I must say I am not certain Chief but from what you have told me I would assume so" Chase answered Charlie's question "I better study more about these dates once we get back to the firehouse so I do not disappoint Heatwave."

"Date or not, don't stress about it and just have fun Chase" Charlie smiled as the two of them made their couple last rounds before heading to the firehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile at the firehouse Kade and Heatwave were having a small chit chat.

"...and that's why I need you to drop me and Hayley over to the park." As much as Heatwave wouldn't mind it, he had some other things to do than be Kade's ride out of a rescue mission. "Yeah, only on one condition. You help me polish my armor before that" The firetruck said and crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon Heatwave it's already almost clean, or you want to impress Chase on your date with him hmm?" Kade grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as well. Heatwave let out a small laugh and smiled "says the one who took two hours to get ready this morning. Now help me look good so you have a shining vehicle to drive Hayley around with." He said while moving to take the necessary stuff he needed.

"Alright you have a point but you can't fool me, I know you want to impress Chase but that's okay your good old buddy pal Kade is here to help with that" Kade grins as he starts to help Heatwave with his armor. "At this rate I will actually believe you like Chase, not that I have anything against it of course"

Heatwave shook his head lightly with a roll of his optics.

After his realization last night, Chase had almost been the only thing in Heatwave's mind. The more he thought about him the more he wondered how it had took him this long to even notice his own feelings. Heatwave had always seen Chase in a different light than the other bots but only now knew why. He wondered if he should tell him today or not. It would be a good chance because of the date and all, but Heatwave feared the worst. He knew that if Chase wouldn't feel the same way, it wouldn't change anything in their team's dynamics nor would it affect their rescues. That fact however didn't make him feel any less nervous about it.

Eventually they got done with the polishing and Heatwave took Kade out so this could go buy his presents for Hayley. Knowing that Chief and Chase would be back at any moment, Heatwave was glad to get out of the firehouse. The less time he needed to spend there with Chase around for now the better.

Their so called shopping trip turned out to be longer than expected due to couple smaller emergencies they had to take care of. They had to fix a fire hydrant, get Mister Pettypaws down from the tree (once again) and put out a picnic grill that had catched on fire.

Eventually they got Hayley, and Kade drove them over to the park where they dropped off. Heatwave was ordered to walk back to the firehouse himself, since he couldn't be seen driving without a driver.

As he got back to the firehouse, he didn't expect to see Blades and Danny gushing over something to Chase, who also seemed to be taking notes?

"Did I miss something?" Heatwave asked from Boulder who was the closest. The mech in question looked up at Heatwave and put his book down with a smile. "Oh! you mean Blades and Danny? They heard you and Chase are going on a date today so they're helping Chase to get familiar with the idea of a date".

"Oh primus..." Heatwave wasn't going to hear the end of this from Blades that was for sure.

After a moment Boulder decided to ask something. "...Do you like Chase, Heatwave?" He seemed to catch his leader off-guard with it as this flitched lightly.

Heatwave hoped to primus Boulder didn't catch the blush that rose to his faceplates. "This whole date thing is just a stupid dare from Kade, don't think too much into it" He said with a wave of his servo, cursing mentally how big of a number this had turned into already.

Boulder studied him before smiling knowingly "if you say so."

Heatwave made sure to stay out of the bunker for the time being, he didn't want to be slaughtered with question about this whole thing, especially by Blades. Honestly he really just wanted to head out with Chase already but it was a bit too early yet, besides he needed to check couple items from their ship. Heatwave prayed to Primus that Blades hadn't found his secret stash.

* * *

As the sun started to set, did Heatwave come back to the bunker. He was pleased to see Blades watching a movie with Boulder and Cody, meaning he would probably be too absorded in the movie to really notice him enter and leave with Chase.

Speaking of Chase, he seemed to be reading something far away from the television. Perfect.

"Hey, ready to head out?" Heatwave asked with a smile as he got over to Chase who looked up at him from his book. "I was just wondering that" Chase said and put his book away before standing up from the box he had been using as a chair.

"Let's go then, I have planned something we can do" With that Heatwave transformed into his alt mode and drove off to one of the tunnels, Chase following him right behind. Heatwave was pretty sure he heard Blades shout "Have fun! and bring Chase back in one piece!" after them, whatever that was suppose to mean.

They drove over to a cliff that was near the drive-in theater so they could watch the movie from there in peace. Both decided to stay in their alt mode so they could listen to the movie as well. Chase parked himself very close to Heatwave, since no one needed to come out or inside their cabins, there didn't need to be space for opening their doors either. Heatwave didn't really mind it, in fact he actually enjoyed having the other bot close to him. Even in their alt modes.

The movie was some sappy romantic film, it wasn't really anything impressive or good for that matter, but what made it fun was how he and Chase both questioned and commented about almost everything in the movie. Sometimes you gotta make your own entertainment.

"Well that was a bad movie, glad I had some good company at least" Heatwave laughed once the end credits started to roll. "I must agree, however it still puzzles me why Karen didn't accept his love, isn't sugar coated chocolate goods considered the way to one's heart?" Chase pondered.

"Beats me, maybe they weren't pretty enough?" Heatwave answered and then started to back out from their spot. "I got another place in mind where we could spend the rest of the evening, we can stretch our legs there as well" Heatwave suggested. As he got confirmation that Chase was happy to join him there as well the two were off again.

When they turned off-road, Chase slowed down and stopped before transforming to his bot mode. Heatwave stopped when he saw his companion stop and backed up to him. "Something the matter?" Heatwave asked once he had also transformed.

"No, but I thought it would be nice to walk rest of the way?" Chase suggested with a small smile. It wasn't a bad idea and if it made Chase happy, Heatwave was all up for it. "Well the place isn't far from here so I suppose we can do that" Heatwave shrugged and started to walk, Chase followed closely next to him.

A moment later Heatwave felt someone took hold of his servo with their own. Heatwave felt his faceplates heat up as he turned to look at Chase dumbfounded. The police bot didn't seem faced at all by his own action. "Hand helding is a commonly done practise on dates, I thought it would be fitting" Chase explained himself.

"...Of course if you're uncomfortable with it, we don't have to" Chase added soon when he noticed Heatwave was still staring at him and let go of the firefighter's servo. However Heatwave was quick to take hold of Chase's servo again and turned his own gaze away from the other bot. "it- it's fine" He mumbled quietly. Chase smiled softly to himself and squeezed Heatwave's servo lightly as they continued their walk.

While they walked, Heatwave unconsciously started to rub Chase's thumb with his own. "So, a date huh? I guess you could put it that way too" Heatwave smiled a bit, trying to play it cool.   


"is it not?" Chase was quick to question what Heatwave had said.  


"Ah, perhaps it was silly of me to assume so considering it wasn't mentioned at any point. Chief, Danny and Blades came to the conclusion that we were going for one so I assumed..."   


Heatwave couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "It's fine Chase, I kind of asked you on a date but I could have said so too to avoid any unnecessary confusion" he smiled. "So what else did you research about dates than hand holding?" Heatwave asked, looking at Chase.   


Chase was relieved to hear he hadn't understood the situation wrong. "Well, it is a shared time between two individuals, usually spend doing something together. Might include but is not limited to; watching movies, going to a picnic, eating at a restaurant, making out and talking about your future together, however that last one was not recommended."   


"Not a bad list but you forgot something important from that list that we should definitely do" Heatwave hummed with a small smirk forming on his face "Interfacing."   


Heatwave couldn't help but laugh at Chase's reaction, who stopped on his tracks and stared at Heatwave optics wide. "I'm joking, I'm joking Chase!" Heatwave laughed and squeezed Chase's servo reassuringly. "Even Kade said to not do that on the first date anyway" he added, still laughing slightly.   


"...That was still not a funny joke" Chase said eventually, his expression unclear to Heatwave. "Aw, you're not mad at me Chase are you? I was just having fun" Heatwave smiled, squeezing the other's servo again lightly.   


"Hmm, perhaps I could still turn back" Chase wondered and turned to look at the direction they had came from. The expression Chase wore told Heatwave the other didn't actually mean it which made Heatwave relieved since he had for a second actually thought he managed to fuck up.   


"Well if you want to play it like that, I suppose I don't have any other choices then" Heatwave sighed, a smirk tugging up on his lips again. Before Chase could even ask what Heatwave meant, did this let go of Chase's servo and then scoop him into his arms. "Heatwave!" Chase managed to yelp.   


Heatwave adjusted Chase in his arms before continuing to walk. "I can walk by myself as well Heatwave" Chase said after a moment, not really knowing how to feel about the current situation.   


"I know, just relax and enjoy the ride and think of it as my way of apologizing for the bad joke" Heatwave smiled down at the bot in his arms who looked up at him before finally relaxing and leaning against him. The rest of the walk went by quietly.   


As they arrived over to their destination, Heatwave let Chase down. It was a peaceful cliff side away from the town with a sea side view. "Thought we could just sit here and relax" Heatwave said as he sat down himself and let out a sigh. Chase looked over to the horizon and then at Heatwave before sitting down next to him. "The view isn't bad either" Chase commented with a soft smile.   


"Yeah, that's why I chose it" Heatwave agreed and then took something out of his subspace storage. "Here, brought some drinks with me" He smiled and handed a cube of energon to Chase who took it and looked at it "...is this?"   


"Yep! some high grade, thought it would be a nice treat, I've had some stashed in the ship for special occasions" Heatwave smiled and took a cube for himself as well. "This counts easily as a special occasion".   


Chase smiled and then took a sip of his own cube as he looked back to the horizon. He could let himself enjoy one cube, besides neither of them were on the night shift so it would be alright.   


They both enjoyed the view and ended up talking about their days back on cybertron when they were still in training to become rescue bots. While they went through some of their memories together, Heatwave carefully placed his servo on top of Chase's. The bot in question didn't seem to mind it one a bit.

As Chase was talking about a very funny memory and chuckling a bit himself at it, Heatwave couldn't help but zone out as he admired the mech next to him. For the first time he really let himself to take in how pretty the another mech was, how the moonlight made his whole face sparkle and his own spark flutter at the sight. The way his optics shined when he talked all the way to his voice and little laughs. Primus he had it bad. Heatwave couldn't help it anymore and lifted a servo to Chase's cheek and turned his head lightly to face him. "Heatwave?"

"Primus you're gorgeous"

With that Heatwave pulled Chase into a kiss, he could feel the other mech tense up and for a second feared he fucked up but soon enough felt Chase relax and return the kiss as well. They stayed like that, kissing each other for who knows how long. Chase had lifted his other servo to rest on Heatwave's chest at one point too. As they finally pulled away, both stared at each other. "Chase, I-"

"I'm willing to give it a try if you're serious about this" Chase cut Heatwave in, his voice was soft but his gaze was serious. As Heatwave seemed a bit taken back and tried to form some kind of an answer, Chase continued. "I find you quite a charming mech myself and wouldn't mind trying this dating thing with you like the humans call it."

Heatwave stared at Chase "You're serious?" was all he managed to say. Still trying to process the words. He got a nod from Chase to his question. The silence that fell over them felt like it lasted ages as Heatwave tried to form words but failed at his every attempt. He didn't understand why saying it was so difficult considering Chase had literally just told him they could try it out. What was he afraid of?   


As enough time passed, Chase decided to speak again "Of course, we can only keep this one night thing, we don't have to take it further-"   


"No!" Heatwave cut in this time, making Chase look actually a bit surprised. "No- I mean, I would love to, look Chase, argh why is this so difficult to say" Heatwave groaned and lifted a servo to stroke the back of his neck. "I really like you okay? the way you smile, your laugh and just, you overall make my spark flutter as the humans would say. I could spend eons just holding you and staring into your optics honestly, look, what I'm trying to say is that I would be lucky to have you but I don't want to force you, just because of this date and all."

Heatwave felt relieved to finally get that all out in the open but he also felt really embarrassed about what he just said. Primus, hopefully he hadn't been too cheesy or something. The way Chase went quiet and just looked at him didn't help. Before Heatwave could start to panic more inside, Chase reached out to his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I won't mind, I highly enjoy your company Heatwave and if what you said is true, I would be honored to be yours."   


It was Heatwave's turn to stare at Chase but that didn't last long as he pulled him into a passionate kiss and pushed him on the ground with him. They ended up making out for a long time, arms roaming each other's frames.

Eventually Heatwave pulled away with a smirk on his lips as he looked down at Chase. "So, How about that interfacing today?"

A sound of a loud smack and heavy laughing could be heard echoing in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day Blades sees them making out and just goes "HAH I KNEW IT!"


End file.
